Tu vas me manquer Joie
by Sh0ra
Summary: Joie et Tristesse ont été éjecter loin du Quartier Général. Peur se perd dans ses pensés, ses craintes, ses regrets et son amour perdue ; Sûrement pour toujours? SPOILER, Songfic et R&R


**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inside Out.**

 **Prévenus: Je suis dyslexie.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: et bien, rien.**

* * *

 **Une demande de : M-bb. Je devait écrire une OS en m'inspirant de la musique: "Tu vas me manquer" De Maitre Gims. ( Et les parole ne m'appartient pas! Les parole de la musique en gras.) Et sur le couple Peur X Joie.**

* * *

Point de vus de Peur:

Mais qu'es qui arriver? Je doit rêver c'est pas possible! Portant c'est bien réelle, Joie et Tristesse, ont été aspirées par le tube et emmener loin du QG. Se soir, c'est moi qui est en charge de surveiller les rêves de Riley, j'était trop dans mes pensé pour me concentré. Joie était partie loin, très loin, sans savoir a quel point je tenait a elle.

 **Encore une matinée**  
 **A me demander comment je vais**  
 **Comble tous ce vide que tu as laisser**

Je lève les yeux vers l'écran et découvre que son de la musique, venait de là. C'était une des préféré de Riley, je l'aime bien aussi. Et la voilà qui apparaît dans se rêve, comme par hasard. C'est dingue comme elle correspond bien, pour se moment dur et a mes problème.

 **Je sens que la journée promet d'être longue et je n'ai personne**  
 **Avec qui l'a passer**  
 **Je n'peut plus porté cette solitude**  
 **Tu me manque je n'ai plus personne**  
 **A qui me confier**

Depuis qu'elle est plus là. Il est vrais que je vois plus les secondes s'écouler, l'horloge c'est figer sans Joie. Je me sens seul, a par que Dégoût et Colère sont là. Je suis tomber sur les personnes, je m'entend le moins.

 **Je passe mon temps a regarder par ma**  
 **Fenêtre et je ne te voie toujours pas rentré**

Depuis se drame, je me tourne a jaque fois vers la fenêtre, je soupire toujours quand je la vois pas. Et se qui m'inquiet le plus, c'est de voir les îles de la personnalité dans cette couleur si triste et parfois les voir tombées en miette.

 **Tous semble faux**  
 **J'en perd mes mots**  
 **Que vais je devenir ?**  
 **Je garde espoir**  
 **De te revoir**  
 **Dans un proche avenir**

C'est vrais! Pas seulement moi, mais les autre et Riley. Que va-t-ont devenir? Si elle est partie? Riley ne peut plus souri. Elle se tue de l'intérieur petit à petit, et très dangereusement! A par moi, je suis seul qui est resté optimisme. J'ai tender, avec les autres je faire exactement, le même travaille que Joie verrait, mais en vin. Et de réactiver les îles aussi! Mais c'était aussi un échec... Elle va revenir! Elle ne nous lèsera pas seul dans se pétrin.

 **Je t'attend comme si t'allais rentre**

 **Tu vas me manque**  
 **Tu vas me manque (he he)**  
 **Les souvenirs ne cesse de me hante**  
 **Tu vas me manquer**  
 **Tu vas me manque**  
 **Sa fait si longtemps que j attend**  
 **Que tu rentres mais**  
 **De ma memoir tu disparait**  
 **Je t attend comme si t allais rentre**  
 **Tu vas me manquer**  
 **Tu vas me manque**

Je ne l'attend pas comme si elle allais rentre. Elle va rentré, j'en suis sûre! Elle me manque, ça c'est sûre... Elle ne s'effacera jamais de mémoire. Joie brille trop dans mon cœur pour l'oublier. Celle que je craint qui la oubliée, c'est Riley. Je tourne mon regard sur ma droite et voix quelque souvenir Jaune sur les étagère. Tellement visible a coter des autres; De couleur: Violet, vert, rouge et même dans des sombres.

 **Encore toute une nuit**  
 **A rêver de ton retour**  
 **Mais le reveile me replonge dans ce**  
 **Cauchemar**

Quand je me couche et je trouve le sommeille; Se qui est a présent rare. Je la voie venir nos réveiller en jouant son accordéon, avec son souri éclatant, elle dance et chante. Comme si te rien était. A jaque fois que je coure vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle disparaît comme un courant d'aire. Je me redresse hors de mon lit avec une sueur froides.

 **Sans toi je m'ennuie je souris**  
 **Quand je pense aux discutions qu'ont avais matin aux soir**

C'est se qui me manque dans mes journée de solitude, tu bonheur un peu de joie. Quand elle souri, je souri, ils sont si contagieux.

 **Je pense tellement a toi que des fois j'ai l'impression entendre le son de ta voie**  
 **Plus les années passe**  
 **Plus je réalise a quelle point**  
 **J'avais de la chance de t'avoir**

Des que les moment de la journée sont complexe, je me imagine Joie nos réconfortées:  
"Restons positive!",  
"Sa peut aller sa peut être pire"  
ou  
"Voyons le bon coter des choses!"  
J'ai compter chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et seconde. Qui me sépare d'elle : 3 jour, 5 heurs 2 min et 44 seconde exactement, oui je les comptes. Se sont comme des année qui passe. Parfois je le pensait et je regrette a chaque fois cette pensée. Elle pouvait se montré égoïste, exemple enfermé Tristesse dans un cercle de la Tristesse. Bien que c'était pour le bien de Riley, elle aurait tu trouver autre chose. Je regrette cette pensé, quelque part, si Tristesse était pas sortie de sont cercle, le drame aurait jamais eux lieux... On avait de la chance d'avoir Joie, mais la chance a disparaît comme le jour.

 **Tous semble faux**  
 **J'en perd mes mots**  
 **Que vais je devenir ?**  
 **Je garde espoir**  
 **De te revoir**  
 **Dans un proche avenir**

 **Je t'attend comme si t'allais rentre**

 **Tu vas me manque**  
 **Tu vas me manque (he he)**  
 **Les souvenirs ne cesse de me hante**  
 **Tu vas me manquer**  
 **Tu vas me manque**  
 **Sa fait si longtemps que j attend**  
 **Que tu rentres mais**  
 **De ma memoir tu disparait**  
 **Je t attend comme si t allais rentre**  
 **Tu vas me manquer**  
 **Tu vas me manque**

 **Je t'attendrai encore , encore et encore**  
 **Tant que mon corps supportera ton absence**  
 **Je t'attendrais encore encore et encore**  
 **Puis j attendrais que tu rentres**

Peut importe le temps. Je te croirait jamais morte. Tu es là, pas vers nous, là, au dehors où ont est jamais allée, tu es là, tu es vivante. peut importe si Dégoût et Colère, me diront le contraire. Même si ce sera pour mon bien. Même si c'est dans une vingtaine d'année. Je te croirait jamais morte. Je t'attendrait. Je ferait de mon mieux pour gardée Riley heureuse. Je ne suis pas toi, je peux pas la faire souri, c'est vrais... Mais je la protégerait de tout les danger qui la rentra malheureuses. Je la rentrerait heureuse a ma manière. Me disant, que sa de remplirait de bonheur. Dehors est grand et surement dangereux. Mais toi, tu es courageuse, tu peut revenir.

 **Je t'attend comme si t'allais rentre**

 **Tous semble faux**  
 **J'en perd mes mots**  
 **Que vais je devenir ?**  
 **Je garde espoir**  
 **De te revoir**  
 **Dans un proche avenir**

 **Je t'attend comme si t'allais rentre**

 **Tu vas me manque**  
 **Tu vas me manque (he he)**  
 **Les souvenirs ne cesse de me hante**  
 **Tu vas me manquer**  
 **Tu vas me manque**  
 **Sa fait si longtemps que j attend**  
 **Que tu rentres mais**  
 **De ma memoir tu disparait**  
 **Je t attend comme si t allais rentre**  
 **Tu vas me manquer**  
 **Tu vas me manque**

Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans mon siège. Et pleur en silence. Elle reviendra, j'en suis sûre! Elle arrangera les choses. Riley sourira a nouveaux. Un vrais souri.

"Je te promet, Joie. Le jour que tu sera revenus a la maison. Je te dirait tout mes sentiment, sans la moindre peur." murmurai-je a moi même. En espèrent quel la entendue...

* * *

 ***L'auteur a fondu en larme après avoir écrit ce ci.* X'D**


End file.
